1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning and more particularly, to a cleaning solution and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The formulation of cleaning solutions that have the ability to clean a large variety of soils, stains and contaminants from a wide variety of surfaces and materials is of significant importance. To this effect, much research in the fields of cleaning agents has been performed and has resulted in a plethora of cleaning solutions having a wide variety of cleaning formulations. To further enhance the properties of these many cleaning formulations components including a wide variety of surfactants, anti-soil and anti-stain agents and the like are also typically included in the final formulations. In addition, cleaning solution formulations have been recently introduced that also provide anti-bacterial properties by virtue of the presence of still other components added to the already complex formulations.
However, while many of these complex compositions provide acceptable cleaning properties, these acceptable properties are often limited to a few specific uses. This, despite the many exotic, expensive components employed. Furthermore, as these compositions do not typically eliminate odors, they often contain scent additives that can only serve to cover malodors for a short period of time. Finally, many of these cleaning solutions have components that can be harmful to a user if ingested or brought into contact with a user's skin, thus requiring protective garments to prevent such contact.
Therefore it would be advantageous to have a cleaning solution capable of cleaning a wide variety of surfaces and materials while encompassing only a few readily available components. In addition, it would be advantageous for the cleaning solution to be non-toxic and not be a cause of harm upon casual contact with a user's skin. Additionally, it would be advantageous for the cleaning solution to have sequestering properties with respect to a wide variety of organic materials such as oils and the like to enable the solution to be reused without redeposit of the soils, stains and contaminants removed. It would also be advantageous for the cleaning solution to provide anti-soil and anti-stain properties to the surface or material cleaned by leaving a thin, invisible protective film or coating upon drying. It would further be advantageous for the cleaning solution to eliminate malodors without the need for the addition of scenting agents. Finally, it would be advantageous for the cleaning solution to provide bactericide and fungicide activity.